Four Girls, Three Gundam Pilots.
by SailorSaturn1
Summary: Hey! It's me Hilde_Hater! I know i already uploaded this fic, but i'm uploading all the fics i already uploaded when i was Hilde_Hater.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I own nothing!  
  
O.k. this is my first fic, so be nice if it sucks...I have been thinking this out for a while   
  
and I am going to use people I really know, The person who likes Catra (God damn it, my   
  
computer won't let me write his name correctly, so you'll know who I mean when it says   
  
Catra, O.k. sorry 'bout that.) doesn't really have a crush on Catra anymore, she got over   
  
him, but for this fic, she still likes him...her fic name will be, Arial.  
  
The girl who likes Wufei, well doesn't really like him, he's just her fave character but in   
  
This fic she like likes him her fic name will be Lisa.  
  
Now the last to people are my friend and I (Arial's cousin who is also my friend.) who go   
  
nuts over Duo, we both really really like him her name will be Nancy, and that leaves me,   
  
my name will be Lexie.  
  
Now for all the people who are like me and don't read that boring stuff before the fic,   
  
here are the roles  
  
Girl who likes Catra- Arial. (dark brown hair)  
  
Girl who likes Wufei- Lisa.(black hair)  
  
Girls who likes Duo- Nancy and me Lexie.(Me-Ash blond hair, Nancy-brown hair (I   
  
think)  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
  
It was Monday at 8:49 Nancy and Lexie where on the phone talking about all the reasons   
  
Duo is so wonderful, and why one of them deservers Duo more then Hilde.  
  
"Her hair looks likes Trowa's." "How could Duo like her, she's so ugly." "I read on a   
  
Duo fan page that Hilde and Duo are never really a couple, they just, and I quote "Fear   
  
for each others lives", so I'm a little happy about that."  
  
They could go on like this for hours, well really this was the first time they had really   
  
talked about Duo, really Arial had phoned Lexie, and Arial got pretty sick of hearing   
  
about Duo 24/7 so she told Lexie that her cousin also had a big thing for Duo, and since   
  
that moment, Lexie and Nancy had been talking about those things I told you about   
  
earlier.  
  
"Nancy, may I PLEASE talk to the person I phoned for half a minute?" Arial begged   
  
Nancy.  
  
"All you'll want to talk about is stupid Catra, what kind of boy has blond hair?" Nancy   
  
told Arial.  
  
"Oh yeah, well what kind of boy has hair that comes down to his thighs?" Arial said in a   
  
mean voice.  
  
Nancy gave a death glare to Ariel.  
  
"I need to know how Duo gets out of that jail cell, DUO'S GONNA DIE!" shouted   
  
Lexie into the phone. "Wait, no he's not, he's one of the stars of the show, Duo can't   
  
die!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Batherst~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh man, stupid people, why couldn't have Wufei gone with Mr.Staroftheshow rather   
  
then Catra going with him?" Lisa asked herself. "He had to go with stupid   
  
Mr.Hairdowntohisthighs, hoo am I glad I'm in Batherst and Lexie's in Toronto, she   
  
would kill me if she heard me say that."  
  
Just then the Gundam Wing theme song started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Toronto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no, Arial's brother won't let me in the room with the phone, I need to see Duo,   
I'll get Arial to call you back so we can talk more, o.k. Lexie, Bye." Nancy hung up, then   
  
Lexie hung up.  
  
Then for some reason, Lexie really wanted to go out side, even though Gundam Wing   
  
was starting, Lexie needed to go out side.  
  
When Lexie got out side, she saw Nancy standing outside Arial's house (Arial really dose   
  
live down the street from me)  
  
Lexie and Nancy started running towards each other.  
  
When they where half way down the street they felt the ground give way beneath them.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nancy and Lexie screamed.  
  
Then they hit the ground, but I didn't really hurt, then they got up.  
  
"W-w-where are we?" Lexie asked Nancy.  
  
"And you are asking me this, why?" Nancy replied.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh," Lexie screamed, "we're anime characters, but, which anime show are we   
  
in?" Lexie stated.  
  
Then the heard a voice, a voice that sounded familiar. It was that white haired guy who   
  
had locked Duo and Wufei in that jail cell and turned off the air. Then they both figured   
  
out where they where.  
  
" Ha, who cares what Lady Une says, I can kill those damn Gundam pilots if I want to."   
  
The white haired man said, and walked inside.  
  
"Oh no! We have to save Duo!" They both shouted, then they realized that they   
  
shouldn't be shouting things about saving a Gundam pilot in front of an Oz base.  
  
Then they started planning.  
  
Five minutes later Nancy and Lexie had come up with a really stupid plan.  
  
  
They ran into the Oz base.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" an Oz receptionist asked Lexie and Nancy.  
  
"Um...we want to become Oz solders when we get older and um..."  
  
"We would like to see how things work..."  
  
"Could we please get a tour, please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is a military base, it's not safe." The receptionist said.  
  
"Fine, Oh my god, the Gundam pilots are escaping!" shouted Nancy.  
  
Then the receptionist turned around, and Lexie and Nancy ran into the main part of the   
  
base.  
  
Finally, they reached the main control room, Lexie and Nancy quietly walk passed to the   
  
air lock setting thingy, pulled it and using a metal crow bar they had brought in from out   
  
side, broke the handle, so the air couldn't be shut off again  
  
"Hay, what are you two doing?" an Oz solder asked.  
  
Lexie and Nancy started to run.  
  
The solders finally caught up with them, they had guns pointing at them from   
  
everywhere.  
  
Just then they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You are all sick, first you try to kill those Gundam pilots and now your holding guns to   
  
two young girls, sick." It was Hilde.  
  
Then Lexie and Nancy did a really stupid thing.  
  
They attacked Hilde.  
  
"You B****, steal my boyfriend, a**, we hate you."   
  
Something hit them on the head, and they all blanked out.  
Yes I know it was short, and   
  
possibly really stupid, but I'm going to keep writing this   
  
story even if every one say it sucks. Please Revue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- same as last time, I own nothing.  
  
Oh, and this Fic is dedicated to my best friend Arial, her cousin Nancy and my   
  
other best friend, Lisa.  
  
Now for those who forget Characters-  
  
Girl who likes Wufei- Lisa.  
  
Girl who likes Citra- Arial.  
  
Girls who like Duo- Nancy and me Lexie.  
  
Now on with the Fic!  
  
"Lets put them in with the Gundam pilots." Lexie heard as she woke up.  
  
Then Lexie fell un-conscious again.  
  
They woke up.  
  
"Hey are you girls alright?" They heard yet another familiar voice say, it was   
  
Duo.  
  
Lexie and Nancy jumped up hitting Hilde on the chin who was leaning over them.  
  
"Duo!" They both shouted, "Are you alright Duo?"  
  
Duo just stared at them.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine." Duo finally answered.  
  
"What about me?" Hilde asked.  
  
"We don't care about you, Hilde." Lexie and Nancy said.  
  
"Oh yeah, and we wouldn't be here If these two girls hadn't attacked me!" Hilde   
  
said in a mad tone.   
  
  
Lexie and Nancy paid no attention to what Hilde said, they where just gazing at   
  
Duo.  
  
"What's with them?" Duo asked Hilde.  
  
"I have no clue." Hilde answered.  
  
"It's obvious." Wufai said.  
  
"What obvious?" Hilde and Duo both said.  
  
"They like Duo" Wufei informed Duo and Hilde.  
  
"Soooo..." Duo said.  
  
"Duo, they like you, you know, like, but I'm not sure." Wufei said.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, right, I knew that." Duo said.  
  
"Why isn't anyone paying attention to us?" Lexie and Nancy asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile back in Toronto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Nancy, I thought she just said she was going out side for a second, and   
  
Duo's on, I thought she would die before Nancy missed anything with Duo in it, I   
  
better go outside and look for her." Arial said to herself, as she started   
  
walking outside.  
  
"Nancy! Nancy, where are you?" Arial yelled.  
  
"I better go to Lexie's house to see if Nancy went there." Then Arial started to   
  
run towards Lexie's house.  
  
Then Arial felt the ground beneath her give way.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Arial screamed.  
  
"Huh, where am I?" Arial asked her self.  
  
"Oh my word! I'm an anime character!" Then she looked around. She saw a man in   
  
an Oz uniform.  
  
"Oh my word! I'm in Gundam wing, I better save Duo and Wufei!" Arial said to   
  
herself, and ran inside.  
  
"How may I help you?" an Oz receptionist said.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to be an Oz solder when you grow up, right?" the Oz   
  
receptionist said.  
  
"Er... no, I just want a tour, oh my word, look. Arial pointed behind the Oz   
  
receptionist. The receptionist wasn't the smartest, so she looked.  
  
Then Arial ran into the main part of the Oz base.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" A man in an Oz uniform asked Arial.  
  
"Um...nothing? Arial said.  
  
The man grabbed Arial, put handcuffs on her, and threw her in with the Gundam   
  
pilots.  
  
"Arial!" Lexie and Nancy yelled.  
  
"Huh, why aren't you'll dead, why is there air in here?" Arial asked Lexie and   
  
Nancy.  
  
"Um... we already turned the air back on and broke the lever so they couldn't turn   
  
the air off again." Lexie and Nancy informed Arial.  
  
"You could have told me." Arial complained to Lexie and Nancy.  
  
"How?" Nancy asked Arial.  
  
"Oh, never mind! Oh, I see Duo's here." Arial said nudging Nancy and Lexie.  
  
"Shut up." Lexie said to Arial.  
  
Just then the door opened again. This time Catra and Heero got thrown into the   
crowed jail cell.  
  
"Catra!" Arial shouted.  
  
"Huh, who are you?" Catra asked Arial.  
  
"Um... just a fan." Arial told Catra.  
  
"Yeah, a really really really really big fan." Nancy and Lexie teased Arial.  
  
"Oh, that's funny, I thought that described how you felt about Duo." Arial   
  
teased Lexie and Nancy.  
  
"What is that code for please punch me in the face?" Lexie threatened Arial.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's all I'm going to write for today!  
  
And as is said I'm going to keep writing weather you like it or not!  
  
But tell me if you like it. Flaim me if you want I don't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer- Always to lazy to write anything other then "I own nothing".  
  
Character time!  
  
Girl who likes Catra- Arial.  
  
Girl who likes Wufei- Lisa.  
  
Girls who likes Duo- Me Lexie and Nancy.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
"Stop arguing." Hilde told Arial, Nancy and Lexie. "We have to come up with a plan to   
  
get out of here, yeah they may not be able to turn off the air, but they can still kill us!"  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" Arial asked.  
  
"Oh good, a new member of the "I hate Hilde club!" Hilde complained.  
  
" Oh yeah, that's a great idea!" Lexie said.  
  
"Yeah, we should have a motto!" Nancy said.  
  
"Yeah, "Down with Hilde!" Arial, Nancy and Lexie said. "And up with   
  
Duowwwwwwwwww!" continued Arial, being rudely interrupted by her feet being   
  
stepped on, by Nancy and Lexie.  
  
"O.k., now I really think we should stop fighting, and think up a plan to get out of here."   
  
Catra said.  
  
"Anything you say,Catra." Arial said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Anything you say, Catra." Lexie mocked Arial.  
  
"Shuuuuuuuu, you have no reason to talk Lexie." Arial told Lexie.  
  
" I have a plan!" Duo shouted, "One of you girls act like your really hungry, and then   
  
when the guy comes to give you something to eat, one of us will kick him in the face, and   
  
we'll run out!"  
  
"Great idea, Duo." Nancy and Lexie said dreamily.  
  
" Great idea, Duo" Arial mocked Nancy and Lexie.  
  
When a guard went by, the plan went into action.  
  
"Um...excuse me?" Nancy said to the guard who was walking by in a weak voice.  
  
"I'm really hungry, and since, well, I'm gonna die and all, I was wondering if you could   
  
get me one last meal?" Nancy continued.  
  
"Well, I guess so..." The guard said walking off to get Nancy a peanut butter sandwich.  
  
Five minutes later, the man came back, opened the door, and got kicked in the face by   
  
Wufei, then everyone ran. Finally, they all got to a mobile suit area.  
  
"O.k. everyone, get in a mobile Suit, and get out of here as fast as you can!" shouted   
  
Hilde.  
  
"Um...there's a problem, we can't fly mobile suits..." Arial told Hilde.  
  
"What! But...alright, we'll take that car over there, I'll drive." Hilde said.  
  
"Why do you get to drive?" Asked Arial.  
  
"Would you like to drive?" Hilde responded.  
  
"I with-draw my question." Arial said in a defeated voice.  
  
Then they all got in the car, and started driving like hell.  
  
"A lot of people are chasseing us, could you hurry up a little?" Catra asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, and kill us all?" Hilde said.  
  
"Don't talk to Catra like that!" Arial said in a mad voice.  
  
"Well, he told me to hurry up, when I'm already going 200 m.p.h." Hilde told Arial.  
  
"Hilde! Watch the roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
"Is everyone O.k.?" Catra asked as they all got up from the ground, after Hilde crashed the car.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." Everyone said.  
  
"But we won't be if we don't run!" Duo shouted, and everyone ran.  
  
"I... can't... run... much... farther!" Lexie complained.  
  
"Neither... can...I." Arial said.  
  
Just then they all heard a voice coming from in side a doorway.  
  
"In here." The voice becond, and grabbed Nancy, then Nancy grabbed Lexie, Lexie   
  
grabbed Arial, Arial grabbed Catra, Catra grabbed Duo, Duo grabbed Heero, Heero   
  
grabbed Wufei, and they all got pulled into the doorway.  
  
"Lisa?" Lexie said in a questioning voice.  
  
"The one and only!" Lisa answered.   
  
Then Lexie and Lisa stared talking about how good it was to see each other, but then Lisa   
  
realized that Wufei was standing about a foot away from her.  
  
"Hi Wufei!" Lisa said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh yes, you have a crush on the depressent, Wufei I forgot." Lexie said.  
  
"Grrrrrrr... well, atleast, I like someone with normal hair un-like the person you have a   
  
crush on! Which is Duo!" Lisa said with an angry tone in her voice.  
  
"Shut up Liza!" Nancy said.  
  
"My name is Lisa, and I know you like Duo too!" Lisa told Nancy.   
  
"Yeah, well at least I don't have a crush on Catra like Arial! Oops." Nancy said.  
  
"So it is true," Duo said to Nancy and Lexie. "You do like me."   
  
"Yeah, and you like me, Arial?" Catra asked Arial.  
  
"Stop having a crush on me right now worthless woman!" Wufei told Lisa.  
  
"Oh my god, our lives are completely rected!" Lisa, Arial, Nancy and Lexie said.  
  
"Lisa, where is the closest bedroom or bathroom." Lexie asked looking like she had to cry.  
  
"Down the hall." Lisa told her, also looking like she was going to cry.  
  
"Any others?" The other two humiliated girls asked.  
  
"Half way down the hall and on the other side of that is another bathroom." Lisa told them.  
  
" We have to go... now." They all said running to the bathroom, or bedroom the where told about to cry.  
  
  
I'm too lazy to write anymore tonight, so you'll have to wait for some more.   
  
R&R this chapter and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon.  
  
O.k. here goes nothing... I'm making this up as I go along, so bare with me if it gets weird.   
  
A Day in the Life of Someone else!  
  
One hot day in July (what month it was doesn't really matter) Ash, Misty and Brock   
  
Where once again lost in a forest.  
  
Misty-Ash, has it ever occurred to you that maybe one of us should read the map, rather   
  
then someone who never opens his eyes.  
  
Ash-No.  
  
Misty-Oh, never mind.  
  
Brock-Let's see, if we go right, at the river up ahead, we should find ourselves...still lost.  
  
Misty-That's great Brock.  
  
Just then a bright light fills the area.  
  
Ash- What's going on?  
  
Two shadows appear.  
  
Jessie- Prepare for trouble!   
  
James- Make it double!  
  
Jessie- To protect the world from devastation!  
  
James- To u-night all peoples with in our nation!  
  
Jessie- To announce the evils of truth and love!  
  
James- To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jessie- Jessie!  
  
James- James!  
  
Jessie- Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
  
James- surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth- Meowth, that's right!  
  
Ash- Oh, I wonder who it could be."   
  
Just then the light fades.  
  
Meowth- O.k., hand over you pikachu, twerp!  
  
Misty- Don't you have any big robot, or something, to snatch pikachu?  
  
Jessie- No, James spent all our money on the last big robot we had.  
  
James- I thought it was a foolproof plan!  
  
Jessie- None of our plans are ever foolproof.  
  
James- Oh yeah, I forgot.  
  
Jessie and James start to cry.  
  
Jessie and James- We'll never get pikachu!  
  
Pikachu- *thunder shocking Team Rocket away*   
  
Jessie, James and Meowth- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting of again!  
  
Brock- I've been timeing how quickly they blast off each time, and this was the quickest yet.  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth- *Landing* Ouch!  
  
James- Hey, did anyone loose a silver poke-ball?   
  
Jessie and Meowth- Did you say silver?  
  
Jessie- *Grabbing the ball away from James* I wonder what pokemon is in side, and I wonder how much this poke-ball is worth?  
  
Jessie- *Throws the poke-ball*  
  
A never before seen pokemon appeared.  
  
Strange pokemon- I am the great granter!   
  
Jessie, James and Meowth- *just staring*  
  
Strange pokemon- I will grant you one wish, what do you want, and be careful what you wish for!  
  
Jessie- we want to be as successful as thoughts twerps!  
  
James- we want to be the winners for once!  
  
Meowth- we want the twerps to know how it feels to loose!  
  
Strange pokemon- all right, your wish is granted!  
  
Strange pokemon disappears.  
  
Meowth- nothing happened! We where ripped off!  
  
Jessie- Aw, well we're never lucky.  
  
James- I'm tired!   
  
Meowth- Shut up James!  
  
*All fall asleep*  
  
Back with the twerps, er... I mean our hero's.  
  
Misty- I feel tired all of a sudden.  
  
Ash- Me to.  
  
Brock- me three.  
  
*All fall asleep, including pikachu and togepi. *   
  
Later when every one wakes up.  
  
Jessie- Ash, Brock, wake up.  
  
James- Jessie? What am I doing with you!  
  
Meowth- Oh my god, Jessie and James have kidnapped me, wait, I don't usually sound like this.  
  
Brock- Get up!  
  
Misty- what am I doing with you twerp!  
  
Ash- Ahhhh, where's Jessie and Meowth?  
  
  
That's the end of this chapter.  
  
I'm only gonna write more if you say it's good, or at least, O.k.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
